Portable electronic devices need a power source to operate. Usually the power source is a battery. For ease of use and keeping the operating cost low, rechargeable batteries may be used. Rechargeable batteries may have multiple charging constraints for proper charging and maintaining a desired performance level. If these constraints are not followed during charging, the batteries may be damaged and/or cause damage to the device and even injure the user in extreme cases. Some of these constraints include maximum permissible charging voltage, target battery voltage, maximum permissible charging current, permissible battery temperature etc. These constraints may be interdependent and may necessitate charging the battery slowly over a long period of time. From a user's perspective faster charging may be desirable.